


Dangerous Game

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Bottom Erin (IDOLiSH7), Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, Pre-Relationship, Punishment, Rough Sex, Strangulation, Teasing, Throne Sex, Top Orion (IDOLiSH7), Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: As the young king drew closer to the divider, the moans grew louder. He dutifully ignored the heat pooling in his stomach caused by his attendant's moans and instead focused on the seething anger bubbling beneath his skin at the audacity of Erin allowing someone other than him to touch him and someone else daring to touch what was his.





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Footsteps echoed silently through the empty corridors accompanied by the sound of rain pelting against the windows of the palace. Quiet days like these weren't a rarity nowadays, but they were still enjoyed nonetheless. Even by the regal king of Lama. No council meetings, no skirmishes or the like to deal with today.  
As Orion walked along the porch passed one of the courtyards, he chanced a look outside. The sky was painted in a deep grey, no speck of blue in sight. Not surprising. It was raining season after all. However, a single splotch of bright red among the grey caught his attention as it darted around the courtyard.  
Upon closer inspection, Orion recognised the lithe form of his attendant, Erin. As always, Erin's movements were fluid and precise, filled with a deadly elegance. Even though the redhead wasn't an assassin any longer and had developed an annoyingly cheery attitude, he had yet to lose any of habits from his days as a killer. It worked in their favour, their enemies often underestimating Erin only realising he was the famed Crimson Blade after it was too late.  
Orion halted his trek through the palace to observe his attendant. It was a rare occurrence for Erin to go through his training in such a public setting. He preferred to be hidden away sharpening his skills in secret, even if it was something as simple as stamina and agility training.  
Silver eyes followed the black and red blur to the best of their ability until Erin came to a halt in the middle of the courtyard. The distance made it difficult to judge, but Orion doubted that Erin was already exhausted. The younger man had a surprising amount of stamina.  
His eyes remained glued to Erin's form in fascination as the redhead wiped across his forehead with the back of his hand. Then, Erin shook of his black jacket causing Orion to arch an eyebrow. Deft hands tugged at the ocean-coloured shirt and removed it revealing a toned upper body. The shirt was thrown to the ground with carelessness joining the black jacket.  
Orion let his eyes travel across the outline of Erin's muscles as the redhead stretched. His slender body belied his battle prowess and the strength hidden underneath. Orion had witnessed his attendant throwing men twice his size across the throne room.  
Erin let his arms fall back down relaxing his posture for a split moment before tensing up again. Out of reflex, Orion's posture tensed as well. Then, Erin's head turned and tilted until it seemed like he was staring directly at Orion. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case given his attendant's astute intuition.  
A smirk stole its way onto Erin's features his stare boring into the older man causing Orion to flinch back before getting a hold of himself. His cheeks heated up as he spun around in his heels and stomped down the corridor deciding to ignore the feeling welling up in his chest at the thought of Erin smirking at him.

 

Meanwhile, Erin watched with amusement from his spot as his king stormed away. He loved it whenever he could break the stoic façade of the older man. Slicking his wet bangs back with a hand, he wondered how far he could push his king until he snapped.  
His tongue darted out and licked across his bottom lip as ideas began to form in his head. There wasn't any danger of war at the moment and he hadn't had much to do as Orion's bodyguard either. Hardly anyone dared to attempt an assassination on Lama's king nowadays in fear of losing their lives. It was a rather boring time for the former assassin. Erin and boredom never mixed well.  
Perhaps he could tease the king to keep himself occupied. Not that he didn't do that already on a regular basis, but perhaps it was time to step up his game, keep his king on his toes. A dangerous smile appeared on Erin's face as his plan took shape in his mind. If he was careful, he could kill two birds with one stone.  
For the time being, though, he would behave. Give his prey a false sense of security. When his prey would least expect it, he would strike. Like the old days. Except, the end result wouldn't be a bloodbath or death. No, the outcome would be much more pleasant than that.

 

The days went by without any unusual occurrences. Erin would pop up from time to time to annoy Orion while he was doing his paperwork as was the norm. No declarations of war, no assassination attempts. Even the council was cooperative for once. Perhaps that classified as an unusual occurrence, but it was a good one.  
Orion was content with the state of affairs. For once nothing was stressing him. Erin was behaving, which meant he had, hopefully, learned his lesson from the last time. The scolding Orion had given him had been one of the harsher ones.  
The young king was brought out of his musings when another person bumped into him. Red filled his vision for a jarring moment until he recognised the unruly mop of hair. He frowned as they both steadied themselves. Erin wasn't one to run into people.  
"Ah, my apologies, Orion-sama. I wasn't paying attention", Erin apologised with an incline of his head and then brushed past the older man as if he was in a hurry. Orion stared after him with a critical eye. Aside from Erin's momentary bout of clumsiness, nothing else was stood out. His gait possessed its usual elegance and his clothing was in a pristine state.  
It was only when Erin turned his head to the side as he passed a palace maid to greet her did Orion notice a minuscule difference. Erin's hair was not tied into its usual low pony-tail. Instead, the long, crimson strands were fanning out like a curtain in the wind whenever Erin turned his head.  
That was unusual. Erin loved his long hair but always kept it tied together for practicality's sake. No one had ever seen the redhead with his hair down. Orion's eyes trailed after his attendant until he turned a corner and vanished from his sight. Even then, his gaze remained fixed on the spot where Erin had disappeared into another corridor.  
Orion could not wrap his head around the fact that Erin had let his hair down. Several of the palace maids had tried to convince the redhead to do so before without success. So, what had made Erin decide to free his hair from its confines today?  
The giggles of two palace maids passing Orion pulled him out of his thoughts in time to hear them marvel at the beauty of Erin with his hair down. Taking a look around, he found others, staff of any gender, staring after his attendant despite him having left their sight.  
An unpleasant feeling churned in Orion's gut. One he did not like. Not one bit. However, he could not identify that feeling. That annoyed him. Taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose he told himself to calm down. There was no use getting worked up over something as small as this. Perhaps his attendant merely felt comfortable and safe enough within the palace, at last, to let go of the habits that had been ingrained into him as a child assassin. Even if it was just a little.

 

In another part of the palace, Erin was skipping down an empty corridor twirling one of the long strands around his fingers. Soft humming escaped him as he reflected on what had transpired. He had by no means been ignorant to the stares he had received from everyone.  
The reaction that pleased him the most was that of his king. He had bumped into Orion on purpose to draw his attention. When he had brushed past him and went on his way as if nothing was wrong after apologising, he had felt the intense stare of his king boring into him. It had sent shivers down his spine, had exhilarated him knowing he had been the cause of that burning gaze.  
Erin licked his lips. This was a good start. His king's reaction was promising as well. Now. What should he do next? So many choices, so many possibilities. How long would it take until his king snapped? What would he do to Erin once he did? A wicked grin stole its way onto Erin's lips as he entertained all the possible outcomes of his little game.

 

After the hair incident, as Orion called it in his mind, Erin had taken to switch between having his hair in its usual ponytail style and wearing it down. While he still drew admiring gazes from everyone he passed days after, the shock factor of it had worn off.  
Never would he admit it to anyone, but Orion had come to like it when Erin wore his hair down. With his hair down, Erin could easily pass for a woman with the appropriate clothing. An image of Erin in one of those elegant evening gowns flashed through his mind causing a fierce blush to spread across his pale features.  
When the king realised just what he had been thinking of, his head jerked up eyes sweeping across the room, body tense. When he saw that he was alone in his study, he relaxed back into his seat. There was no way he had just imagined his attendant in women's clothing. Absolutely not. If the person in question ever heard of this, he would never be allowed to live it down.  
Shaking his head, Orion returned his mind to the reports he had to read through. However, after several minutes he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to his redheaded attendant. He wouldn´t say that Erin had been behaving in an odd way. At least not any odder than was normal. Everyone in the palace was aware that the former assassin loved to tease Orion. Still, there was something underneath what was visible. Something, at the back of his mind, bothered him about the way Erin had been acting.

 

Silence reigned throughout the palace, the full moon the only source of light aside from a few lights still on in the rooms of those who were still up. Orion leaned back against the wall with a leisure posture, arms crossed, eyes closed. His dark uniform made him difficult to see. His ears perked up when almost silent footsteps neared his position.  
"Where are you going, Erin?" Orion asked without opening his eyes. The footsteps came to a stop. Other than that, there was no indication he had been heard.  
"Oh my, Orion-sama. I didn't expect you to be up at this time", Erin responded with a pleasant smile. There was no surprise in his voice, though. It was almost like he had expected Orion to be there and that annoyed the young king to no end.  
"You didn't answer the question, Erin. Where are you going?" Orion repeated with a bit more force his fingers digging into his arms. For weeks now, Erin had been sneaking out several nights a week. Most of the time on those before his days off. Which was why no one had noticed in the beginning.  
However, three weeks ago, Erin had been late for his meeting with the king, which was unlike him. Erin may be a carefree person doing things at his own pace, but he took his job seriously. Tardiness was not a trait of his.  
Erin had waved off any concerns saying he hadn't slept a lot that night. Therefore, no one, including Orion, had said anything. Regardless of his skills, Erin was still human. Even if some doubted that sometimes. The second time it happened, Orion had begun to become concerned for his attendant's health. The fifth time it happened, he had become suspicious.  
It had only been by chance because a meeting had been running late, that Orion caught Erin jumping across the roofs and over the palace wall. The next day, Erin had been late as well. With careful observation, Orion had figured out a pattern, which had led to him being here tonight. It irked him that Erin had seemingly known that he was going to be here.  
"I'm seeing someone", Erin hummed, mirth saturating his voice. Orion's eyes snapped open. He couldn't have heard right. His gaze bored into his attendant, but no matter how long he stared, that cheerful smile did not vanish.  
"Don't joke with me, Erin", Orion growled, his eyes narrowing. The redhead blinked with surprise and tilted his to the side.  
"I'm not joking, Orion-sama", Erin smiled, sweet and innocent. Orion pushed off the wall, his arms falling the side, fists clenched tight. Anger lurked in his gaze, but it did nothing to deter the former assassin.  
"Oh my. Are you perhaps jealous? You should have said something. I can arrange something for you, my King", Erin teased with a coy smirk. Orion's eyes widened as Erin spun on his heel and crouched down. The young king had attempted to catch a hold of his attendant, but the redhead was too fast. Orion's hand brushed against the fabric of Erin's overskirt as the younger man jumped out the window.  
"ERIN!" Orion yelled after the rapidly disappearing redhead. He seethed at the implications Erin had voiced. There was no way, absolutely no way, that he was jealous of Erin having a special someone while he did not. That thought alone was without question absurd.  
Yet, he could not explain why Erin sneaking out to see someone pissed him off to this extent. There were no rules against him having a relationship. Also, it wasn't like Orion had any sort of feelings for his attendant. Granted, Erin was handsome and beautiful, but only an idiot would deny that. But that didn't mean he had romantic feelings for Erin. Right? Right.

 

Orion's poker face was impeccable. On the inside, he was annoyed bordering on seething. This was ridiculous, nonsensical and stupid. He was going to have a word with Erin. This was already the seventeenth occurrence within four weeks.  
"My apologies, but it would appear, my attendant's established fondness for tomfoolery is manifesting once again", Orion remarked, voice soft, but steady and firm. With a gentle hold, he removed the young woman's hand from his chest. Her only response was a dainty giggle and a curtsey, before leaving the king's personal chamber without a single protest.  
The young king exhaled a forceful breath, his stiff posture relaxing. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked towards the window. This was the seventeenth time a person had been waiting for him in his personal chambers. There was no doubt in his mind that his attendant was behind this.  
The young king hadn't thought much of Erin's comment when he had caught him sneaking out. He should have known better. With an annoyed sigh, he turned on his heels and left his chamber in search of his cheeky attendant.

It did not take long for Orion to find Erin. The redhead was in the courtyard standing by a tree watching the bird family in its branches. As he stalked toward the redhead, Orion did nothing to hide his presence. He was only a couple of steps away when the other turned around.  
Orion didn't let it deter him and instead marched right towards Erin farcing him to step backward until his back was against the tree and slammed his hands against the tree bark on each side of Erin's head. The calm smile on those plum lips only infuriated him further.  
"What game are you playing?" Orion growled, dangerous and low. A shiver worked its way through the redhead's body, which did not go unnoticed by the young king. However, the younger man's face betrayed no emotion except mirth. Briefly, Orion wondered if his attendant was a danger addict.  
"Did you turn down the lovely lady? I thought she would be your type for sure", Erin pouted, body relaxed, voice light. Orion had to use every ounce of self-control he had to avoid doing something he would come to regret later on.  
"I'm not interested", Orion snarled, anger seeping into his speech. An irritating smirk stole its way onto the redhead's face.  
"What a sexually cold person", Erin teased with a mischievous undertone. Orion was about to snap back, but sudden movement from the former assassin stunned him into silence. Erin leaned forward placing a hand on the young king's chest and brushing his lips against his ear.  
"Or perhaps you're scared the closeness that comes with sex. Or the intimacy", Erin purred, sensual, breath ghosting over the skin of Orion's ear. The next second, Erin was gone leaving the young king with warring emotions of anger and underlying arousal.

 

In the wake of the last incident, Orion had elected to do his best ignoring Erin unless it was work-related. To his chagrin, Erin did not make it easy for him, brushing against him or whispering into his hear at any opportunity presenting itself to the redhead.  
Right now, though, he had other concerns. There had been a small skirmish and a couple of his soldiers had been injured as a result. Reportedly, the offending party was worse off, but he still felt the need to check on his soldiers. That was why Orion had come to the infirmary and was chatting with his soldiers.  
Their conversation was interrupted by a loud moan coming from the back of the room. The young king's head snapped into the direction of the sound. Only now did he notice that the back of the room was sectioned off from view.  
"Harder, please", a voice, he knew very well, moaned causing Orion's blood to run cold. Another wordless moan followed.  
"I would almost think you're a masochist with how hard I'm already doing it, Erin-sama", a male voice grunted with effort. Orion's frozen blood began boiling. There was no way his attendant was having sex in the infirmary. While patients were in on top of that.  
Orion barely registered his soldiers doing their best to keep their poker faces going as he stalked towards the partition. Some were fighting down blushed, while others appeared to keep themselves from laughing. What there was to laugh about in this situation, Orion did not know.  
As the young king drew closer to the divider, the moans grew louder. He dutifully ignored the heat pooling in his stomach caused by his attendant's moans and instead focused on the seething anger bubbling beneath his skin at the audacity of Erin allowing someone other than him to touch him and someone else daring to touch what was his.  
Orion ripped the divider out of his way ready to yell at whoever was pleasuring his attendant. The sight that met him was not one he expected. His attendant, torso bare, was lying on a medical table, face blissed out while getting a massage. His voice became stuck in his throat as he watched the male nurse kneading the flesh of Erin's back drawing content moans from the redhead.  
"My King! Are you hear to get rid of sore muscles as well?", the male nurse spoke up out of nowhere startling the young king out of his stupor.  
"Huh? Ah, no. Just checking on the wounded", Orion responded sounding a bit distracted. Then without another word, he turned and left the infirmary. It was only when he was in the safety of his personal chamber that he realised just what had happened.  
There was no denying it any longer. Orion desired Erin for himself, considered him already his. Had done so for quite some time without realising it. Why else had he gotten so annoyed at the prospect his attendant sneaking out and seeing someone?  
The sole question remaining was what he was going to do about it. Erin had given no indication of having continued to sneak out after he had begun sending men and women to his chamber. That meant he still had a chance and a good one at that if Erin's continuous seeking of contact with him was any sign. A wicked smirk, that would make Erin proud, crossed Orion's feature. He had plans to make.

 

"One of these days he's going to snap at you, Erin-sama", Altair, the male nurse, commented as he wiped his hands clean while Erin sat up on the medical table.  
"I'm kind of counting on that", Erin chuckled as he stretched his arms above his head. A satisfied groan escaped him.  
"You have a death wish, Erin-sama", one of the soldiers, who had been listening in on the conversation, chortled causing various agreements to sound from his colleagues.  
"I'm sure it will be a pleasant death", Erin smirked as he hopped off the medical table and redressed himself. He threw a goodbye over his shoulder and skipped out of the infirmary without waiting for any reactions. The redhead had a feeling that it wouldn't be long now until his king snapped. Gleeful excitement started simmering beneath his skin.  
Erin let one of his hands sneak downward and press against his crotch. The massage itself had hardly had an effect on him, but the knowledge of Orion being there and listening to his purposefully louder than necessary moans had done it for him.  
Applying light pressure sent a small shiver through his body and drew a small man from him. Good thing the corridor was empty. Nevertheless, he should take this to his chamber. Throughout his trek to his chamber, Erin teased himself making sure to avoid any populated areas.  
The moment the former assassin reached his chamber, he locked the door and stripped off his clothing. He threw himself onto his bed and proceeded to pleasure himself ruthlessly, working himself to a climax with thoughts of his king being the one to touch him. Erin was pushed over the edge with a shout of his king's name on his lips coating his fingers and abdomen with cum.  
His chest heaved as Erin came down from his high. Fingers played with the cooling cum on his abdomen, while redhead's mind was filled with thoughts of how long it would be until his king finally touched him the way he desired. He hoped it wouldn't be too long now.  
With a content sigh, Erin crawled beneath the sheets with sluggish movements, not bothering to clean himself up. Sleep soon claimed him and pulled him into blissful dreams.

 

Three days had passed since the infirmary incident. Three days during which Orion had held his composure with an iron fist ignoring all advances of his attendant. Three days of steeling his resolve. Three days of waiting to see what else his attendant would pull.  
Orion was pulled from his musing by soft footsteps coming up to him and halting next to him. He recognised the presence of his attendant without opening his eyes. As he had done in the past days, he ignored the other and continued to lounge in his throne.  
Since he had given strict instruction to the palace staff to avoid the throne room, none of them were in sight knowing better than to go against his orders when he was in a rare mood. Of course, his attendant had elected to disregard his command.  
"Is my King bored?" Erin purred into his ear, a dainty hand caressing his chest. Orion gave no outward reaction despite the effect it had on him, arousal beginning to stir low in his abdomen. His self-control was hanging on by the threads.  
"Don't you want to see my new style?" the redhead hummed, voice rumbling with mirth. His hand wandered down, touch featherlight. The moment it reached his belt, Orion's own hand shot forward taking a firm hold on it, eyes snapping open and zeroing in on his attendant.  
Even if it was only a small amount, the young king was satisfied by the hint of surprise in those crimson orbs looking at him. Orion let his gaze wander down his attendant's body at a leisure pace. At first, there was no obvious difference to his usual attire. That was until he reached the redhead's legs.  
Erin had ditched his trousers and switched his combat boots for calf-high, heeled boots, exposing smooth, tanned flesh. Orion reached out with his free to stroke the exposed flesh earning a shiver from the younger man. Letting his hand drift further up, his gaze darkened when he was met with nothing but naked flesh beneath the overskirt.  
The last threads of Orion's self-control snapped with a loud growl, weeks of pent-up sexual tension breaking free and dictating his next actions. As quick as a flash, Orion spun Erin around, a startled yelp erupting from the former assassin, pulling him onto his lap, back flush against his chest. One arm encircled the redhead's abdomen, while his other hand came up to take hold of Erin's chin. His grip was bruising limiting Erin's movements. Not that he was trying to move.  
"You've been playing a deadly game, Erin", Orion purred into Erin's ear, voice full of sin and danger. Another shiver wrecked the redhead's body.  
"Is that so, Orion-sama?" Erin responded still teasing, voice shaking. From what, Orion wasn't entirely sure, but it satisfied him greatly. Orion merely tightened his hold on Erin's chin forcing his chin open and plunging his forefinger and middle finger into his mouth.  
"It's my turn to play now", Orion growled playing with Erin's tongue between his fingers. He bucked his hips, rubbing his hard cock against the redhead's backside. The friction caused a small groan to escape the king.  
"Don't move unless I tell", Orion commanded sternly removing his arm from Erin's midsection. Erin wiggled a bit. In retaliation, Orion pushed his head back onto his shoulder pressing his fingers deeper into the redhead's mouth until they hid the back of his throat. Erin stilled.  
Orion's free hand snuck beneath the fabric of Erin's undershirt travelling towards the younger man's crotch. He had no intention of taking this slow. Erin had played with fire and some punishment was in order. The young king was pleased to find Erin's cock already half-hard. Without any gentleness, he grabbed it and began stroking and tugging. Erin's legs fell open and a muffled moan tore from his lips.  
As he worked Erin's cock, Orion let his fingers thrust in and out of Erin's mouth. He latched onto the side of the exposed throat biting at the skin. The redhead's hips began jerking, his cock reaching full hardness. The moment Erin's rocking began to stutter, the king removed his hand drawing a whine from his attendant.  
"Oh no, you don't. This is also punishment. You'll be cumming from my cock up your ass", Orion growled rolling his hips to emphasise his point. Another whine escaped the redhead, this time tinted with expectation. The king let his hand ghost over the inner side of the younger man's tights before reaching for his hole. A low growl tore from Orion's chest when he felt a lubricating substance beneath the tips of his fingers.  
"Lift your hips", Orion ordered, voice dangerous and leaving no room for arguments. Shaky arms braced themselves against the armrests of the throne. The moment those sinful hips were lifted up, the kind wasted no time in freeing his erection. There was hardly any space, but he managed. Then he pulled the underside of Erin's overskirt back and took it into his mouth to keep it out of the way.  
While positioning his cock against his attendant's slick hole, Orion removed his fingers from his mouth and moved his hand to the redhead's hip. Applying pressure, he pushed the tip of his cock past the ring of muscles. Surprisingly, there was no sound from the former assassin beyond a groan.  
His other hand moved to take a hold of Erin's hips as well. The next moment he impaled his attendant on his cock sheathing himself fully inside with one thrust. A scream ripped from Erin. Orion himself had to bite down on the fabric in his mouth to keep himself from moaning. Erin was so tight, Orion wondered if he had made any preparations aside from lubricating himself.  
Erin's body twitched and jerked, head laying limply against Orion's shoulder. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, his gaze unfocused. Orion unclenched his jaw letting the fabric fall down. Satisfaction coursed through the young king at Erin's state.  
"You're such a whore. You enjoy being handled rough, don't you?" Orion murmured lewdly. It was more of a statement than a question, though. A weak moan left Erin's mouth. The king didn't wait for any other confirmation lifting Erin's hips before pushing them down again. He fucked his attendant with a fast, brutal pace drawing moans and sobs from the man.  
The former assassin was so loud, Orion would not be surprised if the whole palace was able to hear him. Perhaps he should gag him. Granted, letting him moan, sob and scream would let every single person in the palace know who Erin belonged to. That he had claimed what was his.  
An idea formed in Orion's lust-rules mind. He removed one hand from Erin's hips. He may not have the same physical strength as his attendant, but he was still strong enough to be able to bounce the other up and down with one arm.  
The king's free hand wandered upwards until it reached the redhead's throat. Lovingly, he caressed the expanse of Erin's throat. Then he splayed his hand across the bared throat. The hitch in Erin's ragged breathing did not go unnoticed.  
Orion continued to fuck into Erin while slowly tightening his hand around his attendant's throat. Bit by bit, he cut off Erin's air supply. Moans turned into gasps. Orion didn't think it was possible, but he could feel Erin's hole clenching even tighter around his aching cock.  
Erin began wheezing. His body shook with tremors. Then he tensed, and Orion watched with fascination and an appreciative moan as ropes of thick cum shot from Erin's bouncing cock staining the floor in front of his throne. Releasing Erin's throat, he returned his hand to the redhead's hips. A moment later, Erin's body went limp.  
However, Orion did not stop in his action. He continued to pound into Erin's pliant, unconscious body chasing his own climax. Even lax, his attendant was still so damn tight. His pace began to falter. He was drawing close to the edge.  
A sudden urge to mark Erin made itself known. Orion latched onto his attendant's throat, sucking and nipping the supple skin. His orgasm was building up, like a spring coiling tightly in his abdomen. Several thrusts later, shockwaves of overwhelming pleasure crashed over him. He buried himself as deep as he could biting down hard on Erin's neck. A muffled moan made it past his lips as he coated Erin's inside with his seed.

Once Orion had come down from his orgasm induced high, he dislodged his teeth from Erin's neck and licked over the wound. Then he relaxed back into the throne. With the calm came clarity. The young king sighed heavily as the events caught up with him.  
Well, shit. He had lost it and brutally fucked his attendant on the throne. Granted, said person seemed t have enjoyed it greatly judging from the reactions. Still, there would be need for some serious discussions once Erin woke up. An echoing knock tore him from his thoughts.  
"Come in!" Orion called unmindful of the fact, that he was still buried inside Erin. He did, at least, pull down the front of Erin's overskirt to conceal his cock. The heavy doors opened to reveal one of the palace maids. The girl hurried over with her head bowed. When she reached the bottom of the short staircase in front of his throne, she kneeled down.  
"My apologies for disturbing you, Your Majesty. The annual reports have arrived", the maid spoke. Despite her calmness, Orion could tell that she was well aware of what had happened. It made him wonder how long she had waited outside before daring to knock.  
"Leave them in the study", Orion instructed voice even. In a perverse way, it satisfied him knowing his cock was still wrapped inside Erin while someone else was kneeling in front of them. It was as if he was displaying his claim to the world.  
The maid excused herself and scurried off. No doubt, rumours of what had transpired in the throne room would be afloat within hours. That was just as well if Orion was honest. No one would dare to say anything about the indecency of it out of respect for their king. Everyone would know that he had claimed his Erin.  
Orion adjusted Erin's position into a more comfortable one for the attendant. When he was satisfied, he embraced the redhead and leaned back against the throne. Once Erin would wake up, he would take him back to his personal chamber, where they could have a proper talk. Perhaps they would even get the chance of another, softer round.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR108](https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
